Love, Peace and not Blood?
by fionadaydreamer
Summary: When you get to live for a long time and think you've seen just about everything there is, life itself has a way of showing it that there is always the element of surprise. There is always something new to learn or to remember that you've forgotten over time. (Trying my best to the keep Vash and Alucard in character - Draft-Version)
1. Chapter 1

_When you get to live for a long time and think you've seen just about everything there is, life itself has a way of showing it that there is always the element of surprise. There is always something new to learn or to remember that you've forgotten over time._

* * *

Today is a hot day and I mean hotter than usual. The dry hot wind mingled with grains of sand was far from a comfort against the climate. As a matter of fact, it made my throat drier than it already is and I've used up all the water that I had with me. Drops of sweat rolled from my forehead, quickly held the back of my hand against it to avoid rolling into my eyes. It's already enough with the grains of sand in the wind but I shouldn't complain, there are only few gusts of wind and not a blizzard. Suddenly in the distance I spotted a small town. Hurray civilisation! There must surely be a saloon to quench my thirst. Just that thought gave me strength to pace or rather run to the next closest saloon. As I reached the town it all looked deserted but couldn't help noticing a tomas or two in a small alley. So, there must be some people around here. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I spotted a shutter of a window above me slowly opening a gap large enough for a young girl to peek. Her eyes were filled with fear. As I turned to her to greet friendly she slammed rapidly the shutter shut before I could utter a word. A cough passed my lips instead. What is going on around here? Why are they so afraid? Maybe a drink in the saloon might give me some information. Slowly I walked to the saloon and swung the doors carefully open. The strong familiar smell of booze, tobacco and sweat penetrated my nose while in the background I heard faintly a harmonica playing from a gramophone. The mutter and chatter amongst men was cut silent by my presence. I felt their glances glued on me as I slowly walked towards the bar and whispers began to rise besides the music in the background. "Who is that guy? No idea, never saw him before. Is he dangerous? Friend or foe? He's wearin' a red coat like the other fella and round glasses! Is he a partner catching up? I guess?"

"Glass of water and a whiskey on the rocks, barman." I smiled with a raspy voice and removed my glasses. Another cough came out, proving I need a drink soon.

The barman bursted into a small laughter. "You got it."

While he prepared the drinks, I drew out a 10.00 $$ note hoping it should cover it since I'm running on low as it is. The barman took it without a word and received no change back. Within one large gulp I jugged down the glass of water. Reviving me with life from this dry heat and clearing my head. I sighed to its cool freshness and then took a good sip of the whiskey.

"Say stranger, what brought you here to November City?" Asked the barman at ease with a grin.

"Well you could say the wind brought me here." I smiled. "It's nice to see some folks here but where are the rest?" I wondered.

"I hope you're not catching up with meeting a partner of yer's?" Spoke a man behind me.

I turned to see a middle-aged man with dark hair and beard looking at me straight in the eyes. "You're wearin' the same red coat as the other scary fella and round glasses."

I shook my head. "This is the way I dress and by the by, I'm only passing through. What's with this other guy you've mentioned about?"

Immediately the music stopped and many men around me gasped of fright.

"Sounds like yer not from around here but maybe yer just fooling us." A chorus of guns clicking and single barrels pointed at me, ready to fire off a bullet. I swallowed loudly and slowly raised my hands. "Sorry stranger, don't take it personally but you need to stay in jail for a night to be sure you can be trusted." The man walked up to me and shackled my wrists behind my back. Soon I was led from the saloon to the sheriff's office. I expected the sheriff would recognize my face but he didn't to my surprise and found no wanted posters of me anywhere. That's good news for a change but being here in shackles isn't. Especially whoever this guy they're talking of must be really scary for them to react so. Is he trying to fraud me? It wouldn't be the first, however I must get some more information about this guy.

"Compared to other strangers you don't complain a single word. I'm really sorry for this situation, we usually won't be doing this to strangers but since the scary guy is out there you can never be too careful." Apologized the sheriff while locking the bared door as I stepped into the cell.

"Tell me about this scary guy. Why is he wearing a red coat like mine? Why is he scary?"

The sheriff sighed and leaned against the table with crossed arms while facing me. "It all started about few days ago when an odd stranger arrived in this city. We're a small city, not much to offer but always kind and friendly to lend a helping hand and trouble was barely found. He wore a long red coat like yours with a hat and dark round glasses. Beneath his coat were large guns visible and he wore clean white cloves. What I distinctly remember were his eyes, they were red as blood and they saw everything. Although his posture was calm and composed I sensed from his eyes that he was alert. He walked on places were there was most likely a shadow. Sadly, I didn't know what he did then because I got called to aid at the mines to end a ramble." He paused. "Anyway, as I got back he was gone, I asked the barman if the stranger stopped by and the hotel but they all stated that no stranger came by that day. With that fact I let the worries leave and returned to my post here. Until that same night something terrible happened that was first discovered at sunrise. Young Miss Davenport was found dead in her bedroom, door locked from the inside and the window was wide open. As a crowd assembled to see the terrible occurrence I spotted among the crowd the red-eyed stranger smirking at me. Smirking without regret, mercy or even respect. I don't care how he does it but he must be stopped and killed. Since I know it's him I can't undertake anything because he's cunning." He sighed. "Night after night he kills innocent young people ever since. That's why we're cautious when strangers appear into this city, especially one dressed like you, no offence."

I sniffed to his story, that is so terrible and sad! These poor young souls! Never getting the chance to live their lives to the fullest and died in the most brutal way. Tears welled from my eyes, shedding tears for these poor souls that never deserved this.

"What? You're- really crying?" The sheriff blinked at me amazed.

"These poor people, they should have lived a long and happy life." I sniffed and whipped with my hand a tear away.

"Here, clean yourself up." He offered to me a white handkerchief. "What's your name son?"

"Well it's-"

"Sheriff! We got another problem! A bunch of robbers are at the bank!" Sprinted in a young man nearly out of breath.

The sheriff sighed. "Just the thing needing right now." He quickly checked his gun. "Are they just robbing or did they take hostages?"

"As I left they just broke in."

"Wait sheriff! Don't leave me here all alone!" I stood up against the bars and the sheriff stepped up to me. "You know that I can't even hurt a fly after what you just saw."

"Sorry son, rules are rules that even the sheriff needs to hold on to." He noted and sprinted out with the young man.

I sighed, it was worth a try. At least to get his key. Quickly I unlocked the door and took hold of my gun. Immediately I sprinted after, actually all I had to do was follow the sound to find the bank and it sounded like things aren't going smooth. I froze on the spot as I recognized the robbers. They were already on the street, trying to flee with a hostage and pointing their guns at the lonely sheriff.

"One false move sheriff and the woman gets it!" Threatened the short-built robber. There were in total of four men, one held the hostage with a gun resting at her temple, the other two carried bags of cash over their shoulders. The shortest I reckon is their leader and carries only two bags of cash.

Besides the woman's helpless situation, I couldn't help noticing her beauty. Maybe this is my chance once I've saved her.

"Damnation!" Cursed the sheriff and dropped his hand from the gun at his belt.

I must take action to save this beautiful woman, _take the place as a hostage?_ _Won't work. How about running about like crazy and shout 'earthquake!'? That's even worse._ I recall the other time I faced robbers back then and had a little help of Frank Marlin. I know exactly what I must do.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Shouted the Sheriff.

The short robber only chuckled to sheriff's words. At least the sheriff tried with words which almost would have been my first option. So, I'll stick to second option since they haven't noticed me. As quick and silent as I could I approached from behind the tall robber to liberate the beauty first by placing my gun against his neck. "I suggest you do what the sheriff says guys."

The other three robbers faced me surprised that I sneaked from behind with widened eyes. Rapidly one turned his gun to me. "Do you want to correct your sentence there?" He smirked. Crap!

Suddenly the man began to shiver, dropped his gun as he fell to his knees and seized for his trousers below- Oh ouch! Wait! Where did that come from? Immediately the tall robber cried out in pain as he let go of the beauty and clasped for his nose and mouth. That was all her? Then I saw her up close and clearer, my sight has not failed. Her long wavy golden-brown hair like the desert reached to her elbows and noticed few small braids close by the ears and eyes. Her large hazel-green eyes are a delightful mix of the desert and a fruitful land that many wishes dearly to achieve. Across her nose and upper part of her cheeks were faint freckles visible. She was slim built and a bit shorter than me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She wondered confused and distant. I smiled at her. "Well, thanks for the distraction to free myself."

"D-distraction?" I blinked.

"You're all under arrest!" Called the sheriff. His voice was accompanied by a chorus of guns clicking in our direction. "Everyone except the lady!"

"Eh! Me too? I was trying to save her!" I exclaimed surprised and raised my hands.

"Sorry son, rules are rules. I don't know how you escaped but you're heading back."

I sighed. "Alri-"

"Sheriff please, he tried to rescue me." She walked up to the sheriff.

Sheriff sighed. "Very well."

Immediately I sprinted after her as she walked on. "That was very generous of you, thank you. Let me buy you a drink."

She gave a short laugh without stopping or looking at me. "Thanks, but no thanks, I don't drink alcohol."

"Then let me be in your company."

"Back off!" She turned rapidly to me and held a stopping hand in front of me.

"Then at least tell me your name." I gently took hold of her hand and held it up to my cheek while looking deeply into her eyes.

Rapidly and with some considerable strength she pulled back her hand and paced off without another word or glance. Oh man, that is just cold. T-T


	2. Chapter 2

After a failed attempt on the independent beauty I started to get hungry and started to search for a shop to buy some doughnuts. Not far from the main street I spotted a bakery and behind the cash-register stood my destiny, the independent beauty from before! Immediately I sprinted in before anyone else got a chance to stand in front of her. "Hello there, it seems destiny has other plans than expected." I smiled.

"Wha-! You again? Stop following me! I want nothing of you, got that!" She exclaimed angered. Her cheeks flushed, how adorable!

"Why so riled up, Flora? Isn't it what true lovers do nowadays? Is he your boyfriend? Oh, I'm so happy for you, Flora dear." Walked in an elderly lady from another room with a contented smile.

"Hello miss!" I greeted. "Flora, the name for flower. What a beautiful name to a beautiful woman."

"Mom! It's absolutely _not_ what you think! He's _not_ my boyfriend! I don't even know who he is! I only met him few minutes ago."

"Dear, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Everything will take its time, you'll see. Above all you've picked yourself a handsome fella, don't waste your chance." She winked at Flora.

Flora took a deep breath and slowly turned to me, her long hair covered most parts of her eyes. "You wanted to buy something?" She asked calmly but I felt clearly behind the tone her anger boiling.

"Oh yeah, fresh made doughnuts for 30$$." I laughed nervously and held out a banknote. I think I'll stop there for today.

In silent anger she filled a small paper bag with freshly made doughnuts and handed them to me with shut eyes to avoid eye-contact.

Maybe I'll take the chance before it's too late. I gently brushed her soft hands to see if she reacts, nothing changed. Now or never! Quickly I leaned over the desk and was about brush away some of her hair from her face.

Rapidly Flora opened her eyes, our glances met. Suddenly a hard slap hit my cheek and easily put me back to the spot where I stood before. Ouch.

"You jerk! Stuff like that won't do any good and have you ever heard of personal space?" Flora shouted.

I sighed and headed out with my bag of doughnuts. At least I tried, maybe she's just overly cautious due to the circumstances here. I guess this porch will do, having a clear view of the main street in case I might spot the scary guy who dresses similar like me. After my doughnuts I'll take a nap until sun sets and then let's see what the night has to offer in this town since this guy only appears at night. Once seated I took out a doughnut, oh boy just the smell alone is great! I took a bite. Oh boy! Feisty Flora sure does know how to make doughnuts, she is the woman after my heart!

Suddenly I felt glances from the across the street. A mother with her son were walking cautiously and their frightful glances were locked to my direction. I smiled and waved friendly. "Hey there! Would you like a doughnut? They're very yummy!"

The young boy began to smile and wanted to walk to me but his mother kept him by the hand and almost pulled him away, heading desperately their own way.

I'm sure this is a nice town to call home but this scary guy is making everyone on edge, even during day. This makes me eager to solve this problem but first when the sun sets and not before. All I can do for now is wait, enjoy these super tasty doughnuts and then sleep…

"Ah! Help me!" Boomed a woman's voice out of nowhere close by. I screamed and expected to see that scary guy. I stopped screaming as I recognized Flora's beautiful face smirking down at me. "Oh, it's just you. Why did you scream? You're not in any danger, are you?" My heart went badaboom, badaboom!

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Only yourself dummy. Sleeping out here is far from safe with a murder on the lose."

I gave a short laugh and smiled. "Ha ha! Thanks for waking me up." So, she does care for me, in her own way.

Flora blinked surprised and tries to conceal it but her cheeks flushed. With those rosy cheeks she looks even cuter. I couldn't help stop smiling at her. "You thought I would be mad at you after what you just did."

"It doesn't matter what I think." Flora turned away from me and was about to walk away.

Quickly and gently I took hold of her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Not alone you're going home, allow me to escort you home safe and sound."

She shook off my hand. "No way! And secondly, if I can handle four robbers I'm sure I can walk on my own."

"You're after the murder, aren't you?" I spoke softly while my eyes where focused to hers.

Flora stared at me astonished but quickly recollected herself. "So?"

"Let me help. You and I are after the same guy after all."

"A stranger in this city, why are you after him?"

I smiled. "I guess it's one of my habits." I scratched the back of my head.

"Why am I not convinced?" Flora scoffed with doubt. "Are you trying to be some kind of a hero?"

"Me, a hero?" I laughed. "I don't see myself as a hero."

"Whatever, I'm heading home." Says Flora and walks off.

There she goes again and with cold last words. Oh man!

I stretched myself while throwing a brief glance over the main street and make myself ready for the night. Somehow, I've got a feeling tonight will be different than any other and with that feeling makes me even more curious to know who am I up against. Quickly checked my gun; oh, the cylinder was empty all this time? That means I was up against the robbers with blanks? Never mind, I hope I won't need those bullets tonight. A soft breeze is stirring the night and no one in sight, even the windows and doors were shut tight and not a single light flickering. I felt my fear rising in every step I took, whoever this guy is, he sure knows how to put fear into others-

" _Fear is a strong emotion and hence the perfect leverage to control others."_ I heard a man's voice speaking in my mind with an odd accent that I think is long gone.

Rapidly I turned to the direction where I felt the source. In the shadow of the moonlight along a wall of a house I noticed a figure of a man grinning at me. He wore a large hat and a red coat as many described and his blood red eyes glowed through the round glasses that rested on his nose.

" _You only kill to gain control?"_ I wondered.

An amused chuckle came from him. _"For a man in your age and this environment you are naïve as a child. No wonder your pulse is somewhat calmer than the rest I've encountered. But of course, that could mean that you've seen already many things in life."_ He paused."Or you have no idea what you're up against." He whispered to my ear.

Quick-witted I pulled out my gun and pointed it right at his forehead.

He chuckled. "There comes the familiar reaction; good old fear."

"Why do you need to kill people?" I asked calmly.

"Why? A simple question to a simple answer, to survive."

I froze in shock.

He cackled and vanished into thin air.

This, can't be. This can't be true, it must be some nightmare and I'll wake up from it! I blinked and quickly lowered the gun. No! How can one survive by killing others! Is he another from Knives? I balled my hands into fists and clenched them so tight that I felt the pain and noticed no difference in front of my eyes. I gasped to the realization, this is all real! Tears began to well, all these poor people that died, sons, daughters, fathers and mothers.

"For that you are not human, you do know how to act like one." Approached the man to me. His eyes were still glowing, a fair warning that I should have seen coming. "Speaking of human, any man would have fired the gun at me at this point but you didn't." I remained silent and speechless as I stared at him. "What changed your mind?" He tilted his head with an evil smile.

I blinked to his question. "My mind has never changed."

"Huh, then you really are different."

I took a deep breath to gather my strength. "Why do you need to survive by killing people?"

He sighed. "Just like in the old world, when knowledge there are always gaps missing." He paused. "In the old world I was known as a vampire. A creature that lives of the night and blood of the living yet appears almost human that it once was. From the blood vampires get eternal youth and powers that humans can only dream of, without it they all wither and turn into dust; however, the instinct for blood is more than difficult to resist. Just like you in the desert for water."

I gasped to his information, my knees began to shake and my hands trembled.

"Why the shaking?" He wondered with the same evil smile. "Fear is a natural emotion and part of instinct that you humans can never fully control. Vampires like me are made to spread fear and death." He chuckled.

Suddenly a desperate cry cut in. I blinked as if awaken by a trance. The stranger made a sharp gasp of surprise. Wait, if he is here, then who's the killer? Immediately I sprinted off to the source of the desperate cry.

As I raced down one of many streets, suddenly something black covered my sight and path. As a reflex I held up an arm to protect myself, immediately I noticed a pair of red glowing eyes looking at me.

Suddenly there was a loud gun shot that hit the dark figure and red blood oozed from the wound on the shoulder. I winced and realized that the guy dressed in red stood beside me, where did he come from when I sprinted ahead? He must be extremely fast and above all quiet. The soft groaning of the dark figure made me face it. A cold shiver went down my spine as I noticed its sharp yellow teeth and became somewhat nauseous as I smelled its foul breath. The soft groaning sounded like the thing was in pain, a living being.

The stranger pulled the upper blade back to reload his large gun, ready to fire another bullet. Quick witted without thinking I stood in front of the thing to hinder the stranger from hurting it.

A short deep growling came from the stranger that almost made me flinch in fear. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why do you want to kill it? It is a living being!" I held my ground.

"That's where you're wrong, it's already dead and should end now and forever." He smiled while holding his gun steady and aimed at the thing behind me.

I noticed a flash of white teeth, some of them quite sharp for any man. Suddenly I scented the foul smell from before and heard an odd sound behind me. I turned my head to see; the dark figure's head was very close to me and had its mouth open, just about to bite into my arm. Before I had the chance to remove my arm another bullet accompanied by a loud shot hit the creature's head. It gave an eerie shriek and within a blink it was gone, I barely saw where it went. I gasped to its speed and blinked, trying to recall what just happened. For some reason my heart is beating wildly and heard a faint throbbing at my ears.

"It's alright to be afraid, lad." He suddenly stood beside me and grinned. From his eyes I sensed he beginning calculate my character. "Don't think that I've grown soft hearted after that little act of yours, blondie." He removes his gun and walks few steps but then he stops and turns his head slightly back to me. "If you value your life then leave it but if you won't…" He chuckles.

"I won't leave it. Tell me what is that thing? Why did it want to bite me?" I questioned with a calm tone.

He turned to me with the same smirk. "What you saw was a spirit that survived from the old world. A spirit that was once human and a vampire like me."


	3. Chapter 3

I know he's speaking to me in English but I get nothing. Although simple choices of words to follow yet I can't get with this guy, there's something on him that kind of makes me trust him and then again not. The only word I can describe him is mysterious.

" _Why are you still here, Blondie?"_ I heard his voice in my mind.

" _Me? Why are you still here? You think you can finish this spirit by killing-?"_ I remarked in my mind. He can communicate like me by mind if he wants to.

"Freeze right there murder!" Called a familiar woman's voice firmly and heard a gun clicking behind me from a certain distance. I slowly turned around and at the other end of the street I recognized Flora with a rifle pointed at me. "I should have known, you're working together. If not then step aside!"

The stranger remained silent with his smile.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Don't move or I'll feed you a bullet! I mean it!" She tightened her grip onto her rifle.

"How about you hear his side of the story and lower your gun, Flora?" I suggested with a calm voice and stepped closer.

She shot to the ground in front of my feet. "I won't! He murdered my sister! He was there! Those eyes! No one can miss them! On the morning she was found he smiled like he does now." She walked up slow and steady with her rifle.

I threw a brief glance over my shoulder to the stranger. He was quiet and still like a statue, still grinning as before. What is up with this guy? Are all vampires or whatever like that?

"I understand the hate you have, Flora. Why don't you lower the gun and we can talk? Why are you so convinced it was him? Only because of his smile? Because he's a stranger?" I asked in a soft tone.

She blinked for a moment as tears welled in her eyes. "He smiled nevertheless!"

"What proof do you have that he did it?" I asked softly and slowly walked up to her. She breathed through open mouth and slowly and gently I was able to remove her rifle from her hand and unload it. "Although I agree with you, his smile and appearance are scary and easy to place suspicion on." I paused. "But that doesn't mean he is the murder." I gave her a friendly smile although realizing how similar that sounds with me. Flora began to tremble and tears streamed from her rosy cheeks. Gently and slowly I embraced her to comfort. I turned to him but he was gone.

" _Who said that I left?"_ I heard his voice in my mind.

" _Where are you, why did you leave?"_

" _There are things that not everyone should know."_

" _You know sooner or later the truth will out someday. What's your name?"_

" _You may call me Alucard."_

A strange name for a mysterious stranger. His red glowing eyes are a clear signal of warning of what he is capable of. I don't even want to know what he did in his past, especially when he lives of blood. But in order to catch this dark spirit I need his help.

"Wher-where is he?" Wondered Flora as we opened the embrace.

"He is trying to catch the monster that kills people here."

She gasped amazed. "He-? Wait! What proof do you have that he is not the monster? Why should I believe you?" Flora asked suspiciously.

"That's up to you what and who you want to believe."

Flora stared at me speechless.

"Flora! Are you alright? I heard a shot." Came the sheriff running towards us.

Flora gave a tired nod. "Everything's alright."

"What happened?" He wondered and gave a suspicious glance at me, one all too familiar.

"A misunderstanding, nothing more." She assured and smiled.

"Huh." Gave the sheriff shortly with the same glance as before. "I'm heading back, should I escort you home, Flora?"

"I'm fine with him." She stepped closer to me. Without thinking I placed my arms around her and grinned broadly.

Sheriff nodded with his hat bidding goodnight and walked off with a brief glance over his shoulder.

Once he was out of sight Flora gave a mighty strong push at my stomach. I exclaimed in pain.

"Keep your hands to yourself, creep!" She exclaimed angered.

No matter, it was worth it. She's so warm and soft to the touch, even her lovely hair.

"Come on, let's find the true murder while it's still dark." She walked ahead.

Quickly I pulled myself together and caught up with her. Together we searched behind every shadow, nook and cranny and still found nothing. I felt my heart going badaboom-badaboom a few times as a shadow moved. I couldn't help screaming because it was pretty damn scary, even when it was just a cat.

Flora gave me every time a slap on the face to stop screaming, I was making her uneasy over the time. We kept searching without success until the two suns began to rise, the monster was nowhere in sight nor did I see Alucard. As Flora began to yawn she decided to end the search for the night and catch up some sleep and headed home. I did the same by sleeping on the street; I don't know how long or short I slept when I felt a kick at my boot. "Huh?" I groaned tiredly and blinked while my eyes get accustomed to the bright sunlight.

"Sleeping on the job?" Wondered the dark figure. I recognized his voice immediately, it was Alucard with his broad smirk that you can not miss.

"You said this thing would only appear at night so I'm taking the chance to catch my sleep." I yawned.

He scoffed. "No rest for the wicked, Blondie. You still don't know what you're up against."

"Yeah well, I'm still having some trouble wrapping up this vampire thing. Speaking of vampires, shouldn't you go and take cover from the sun?"

"Ha, I'm no ordinary vampire." He gave a short laugh. _"I suggest you wrap it up quickly before night falls."_

 _"Then you know how to kill it?"_

Alucard crossed his arms. _"Usually I do but this one is immune to usual and silver bullets."_

I blinked; am I hearing this right? "Silver bullets?" I repeated out loud.

"No usual bullet can kill a vampire or any creature of the night as a matter of fact. Holy water can wound them but not lethal and using a wooden stake will cost your life."

"How were you able to afford something so expensive and not to mention rare?"

Alucard grunted. "That's irrelevant."

Whatever the answer may be but he sure knows how to be mysterious. I got up on my feet. "So what do you suggest to do?"

"You go and search after that vampire, now that it's resting it will be easier for you to find it."

"Again? What will you do at the time?" I wondered. Dare he catches up his sleep.

"I'll find a way how to finish this vampire once and for all. There are still few ideas left to try." He began to smile broadly.

It sounded plausible but also not so good at the same time, as if having the intention of doing something really bad or even terrible.

"Give me your hand, I need blood."

I laughed nervously. "You're kidding, right?"

"Give me your hand." He demanded slowly and slightly angered.

"Why? Just to drink blood?"

"No, so that I can locate you easier when you will encounter the creature. Perhaps even just to drink." He smirked.

"Then let's make a deal. You kill no one for blood but you can take mine."

He smiled. "You keep your softness quite high and mighty. Very well since you offer yours it is a deal." He held out his hand to shake.

We shook on it and before I knew I felt a stinging pain at my hand. I winced with clenched teeth as a reaction as he bit me. As quickly as it came it went.

" _That was only a deal for blood Blondie but don't get soft for that creature, its time is due."_ He spoke through my mind and vanished into the shadows.

Oh man, I have to go search for that creature again. I sighed annoyed. Anyway, he does have a point and then again not. Dare he sleeps while I'm searching.

Quickly I bound my wound at the hand and walked off. I walked as far my legs can carry and searched as far my eyes could see and still found darn nothing. Walking kept me awake all this time but the hunger for food made me even more tired. I'll take a break and get something to eat, maybe a stop at the bakery could lift my spirits from feisty Flora.

As I arrived the lights were on but no one in sight. Strange for this time of being? I approached carefully into the bakery, the lovely smell of fresh doughnuts made my stomach rumble. Still no person in sight, something's not right. Quickly I grabbed a doughnut and dared to search behind the counter. There was a closed curtain that I remember last time Flora's mother came through. A soft-spoken voice of a man was heard behind the curtain, hard to define who it is exactly. Quietly I as could I peeked through the curtain and saw in the other room furniture but no person in sight. Quietly as I could I sneaked in. The voice grew clearer and what I saw with Flora was a total stranger with blood red eyes like Alucard's.


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment I don't know how long I stood there petrified of what I saw before me. Not any stranger with Flora but she's unconscious and the stranger has red eyes like Alucard's. I felt in every cell of my body this isn't right and I must do something and fast. Pointing the gun is not an option, I can only think of stepping in between. There's no better idea I can think of! Rapidly I stood in between and held unconscious Flora in my arms. "Sorry but she's not interested in men like you, especially strangers no offence."

"What makes you think that I'm a stranger? I only wanted some company of the beauty." Remarked the stranger calmly with a soft voice. His red eyes glowed for a moment.

"I let someone else be the judge of that."

"Come on, you stood up for me last night. Would you care to do it again?" He smiled at me broadly.

I blinked. "You're-"

"Yes, _the creature_ as Alucard prefers to call me. I can't fathom why he is after his own kind? I wonder if he's gone around the bend?"

"Then you were the one who killed all these people here! Why? Just to survive?"

He laughed. "Ha, ha, ha; is that what Alucard told you? It is more than that, it is also for pleasure. Imagine such a beauty as her and she offers it to you freely? So fresh, so warm and oh what youth." He held her hand and smelled her skin. "Her sister was perfect to the taste, like a unique vintage of wine."

I pulled her hand away from him. Flora began to groan softly, waking up from her slumber. "About time Flora." I spoke under my breath.

"Wha-what happened?" She wondered. I remained silent and kept my eyes focused at him. She soon followed my glance. "It's him! He-he murdered my sister!" Flora was about to walk right at him and give him a punch. Rapidly I took hold of her wrist and held her back.

"There's even spirit in the beauty, I like that." He chuckled amused and smirked broadly.

Suddenly I heard a gunshot and it hit the stranger's shoulder, within a blink I noticed Alucard standing beside me with his gun at hand and the smoke came from the barrel. He wasn't smiling and stood there silent while facing the stranger.

"Ah! I should have known it was you, Alucard." The stranger spoke calmly with a smile while pressuring with a hand against his wound, red blood oozed between the fingers. "Still going after your own kind?"

"Only for my little brother." Alucard began to smirk.

"Brother? He-he's your brother? Why are you after him?" I wondered surprised. He did not give me the impression that he had siblings nor did he say anything about it.

"It doesn't matter, his time is due. I see your wound doesn't heal as it usually does, _brother_." He smiled broadly.

"What? Why would two brothers go against each other?" Wondered Flora astounded in a quiet tone. I felt her hand holding tightly to my arm and stepping closer to me.

"Interesting how far you will go for your dear little brother. These can't be ordinary bullets or this wound should have been healed by now." He spoke through clenched teeth, trying to cope with the pain.

"Correct, these are silver bullets filled with my own blood." Alucard raised his gun to his brother's head.

"Time out!" I stepped in between. "Why don't you talk with your brother about the grudge you two have?" Come to think of it I also have an issue with Knives.

Alucard chuckled. "Ha, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into and you should know by now that I'm not much of the talking type. Step aside!"

"But I'm sure there's a way to solve the problem without killing." I kept my ground.

"I thought as much." Alucard smirked. "Radu is as stubborn as I am and hence won't stop at any cost." He pulled back the upper blade.

So Radu is the name of his brother, what Alucard says makes complete sense but there must be a way, there must! Vividly my mind recalled the moment as Knives was in July City and I was ready to shoot him for what he's done. The result was disastrous so will this be too. Suddenly I recall what Meryl did the other time as everyone was against me.

I began to smile at Alucard. He raised an eyebrow. "You know even the strongest minds can be convinced with strong words and right arguments and reasons. All you have to do is try."

Alucard chuckled and lowered his gun. "It seems I misjudged you, Blondie. I allow you to do the talking."

"Eh, I'm afraid that's not the way it works." I laughed nervously.

Radu bursted with laughing. "What's this I hear, are you too cowardly like a dog to talk with me, Vlad?"

"I prefer speaking the language of bullets." Alucard hissed and pointed the gun at him.

Quick-witted I pushed the gun down. "Maybe try speaking without the bullets?"

"You're no mortal to be so calm in this situation." Noted Radu to me.

I laughed nervously.

Flora pulled me strongly down by the sleeve that I almost fell. "What are you trying to do?" She whispered bewildered.

"Just wait and see." I smiled.

She looked at me speechless.

"Obliviously you two have a grudge on each other. What was it that all started this?"

"That's none of your business." Hissed Alucard.

He's persistent. "You got to start somewhere to talk about the problem. No one can keep them away forever you know."

" _Ha, sounds like you know a lot about that."_ Alucard smirked at me.

I grinned to his notation.

"If he insists us to talk, then why not?" Radu sighed. "You know perfectly as well as I do and yet we fight ever since I can remember. It wasn't my fault, I too didn't want it to happen but I had no choice."

"You know as well as I do that you had more than one choice!" Alucard hissed.

"You want that I should have protested and be killed by the ottomans who held me captive at the time?"

"I mean double cross them, believing they have you under control when in reality it would have been the opposite."

"But you came too late to save me." Radu hissed.

"I tried with all my might to reach you as soon as possible."

"Not soon enough, _brother_." Radu's eyes glowed bright red. Suddenly he attacked Alucard with his bare hands at his throat. So quick that I had no time to react yet Alucard did by holding off Radu's hands at the wrists. His large gun landed first now on the ground.

Flora gasped shocked behind me.

Alucard didn't smile as he faced Radu. Radu became to laugh. "You were always the strongest in the family but when it came to forgiveness there is another story to you."

"If you think I had a hand in changing you into a vampire, I have none of it. You never deserved this and yet here you stand, you took the vampire's blood out of your own will. For what reason? Revenge? Because I didn't come soon enough? Or simply because I remind you too much of father?"

Radu roared in anger and saw how Alucard was struggling against him. Alucard grunted with clenched teeth. "You two get out! Now!"

Before Flora and I had a chance to move Radu stood in front of us with a broad evil smile and glowing eyes. "You two aren't going anywhere." He sniggered.


End file.
